


The Silence is Deafening

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Break Up, Regret, Sad, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: I still expect to hear him calling out my name.But when I close the door behind me, I don’t find him there.The house is dark, it’s cold. It’s empty.No longer a home without him in it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: January 2021





	The Silence is Deafening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Billie Eilish - When The Party's Over'.  
> 

As I open the door, the first thing that hits me is the silence.

It’s deafening.

I know I should have gotten used to it by now. It’s been months since he was last here.

But every time I come home I still expect to find him waiting.

I still expect to hear him calling out my name.

But when I close the door behind me, I don’t find him there.

The house is dark, it’s cold. It’s empty.

No longer a home without him in it.

I take out my phone, the screen dark. No texts. No ‘I love you’s’.

_“Draco, is that you?”_

God, I’ve missed hearing his voice. It’s still full of sleep, but he doesn’t sound like he minds me calling him.

_“Why are you... are you alright?”_

_“I’ve missed you.”_

_“I miss you too.”_

Rustling can be heard in the background. He gets out of bed, starts pacing up and down his bedroom.

_“Please come home, Harry. I am sorry for the things I’ve said, but if you’re willing to give me one more chance…”_

_“I love you, Draco.”_

_“Will you come back home?”_

_“Of course.”_

I sigh, still staring at the dark screen of my phone.

What would be the point in calling him after all this time? I doubt he would even pick up if he saw my name. It’s been too long.

Maybe it’s better this way.

Maybe it’s time to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
